kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Larxene
by die artikel.| . }} }= Lêer:Sandra_W_Pain88_Skaterdress(2).jpg |image=Larxene KHIII.png link=File:Larxene KHIII.png---> |Size=260px |Description=♥♥ Ek geniet dit ook speel met manne en laat hulle dans om my plesier. -Sandra Ws Gebruiker Pain88- |orgnum=XII |orgtitle=The Savage Nymph |orgweapon=Knives (Foudre) |orgatt=Lightning (雷 Ikazuchi) |orglimit=Voltic Rush |orgother=Elrena |charworld1=Castle Oblivion |charworld2=The World That Never Was |charworld3=Arendelle |game1=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game2=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |game3=Kingdom Hearts Union χ |game4=Kingdom Hearts III |enva=Shanelle Gray |java=Rieko Katayama |javan=(CoM only) |java2=Yūko Miyamura |s1=Elrena }} - Journaal = }} Larxene, die wilde Nimf (非情の妖姫 Hijō no Yōki, lett. Callous Vixen), het Rang XII binne die oorspronklike Organisasie XIII. Larxene is een van slegs twee vroulike lede van die Organisasie en het 'n baie sadistiese aard. Sy beheer weerlig, en gebruik dit om teenstanders te verslaan met vinnige aanvalle terwyl hulle ook met haar wapens aangeval word: geëlektrifiseerde gooi messe. Sy is een van die lede wat by Kasteel van vergetelheid gestasioneer is tydens Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en is deel van 'n interne stryd tussen die senior en die nuweling. Larxene verskyn as 'n speelbare karakter in die nie-kanonieke sendingmodus van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en is die eerste speelbare vroulike karakter in die reeks. Sy is ook 'n antagonis in Kingdom Hearts III as 'n lid van die werklike Organisasie XIII. Verskyning Larxene dra die normale Organisasie swart jas en handskoene, saam met knie-hoë stewels (alhoewel met meer smal tone en hoër hakke). Haar blonde hare word teruggekam en is skouerlengte, met twee lang stringe wat in 'n kenmerkende antennaagtige voorkoms gevorm word. Larxene oë is helder groen en sy is baie skraal met 'n nou middellyf, wat hulle onderskei as gevolg van hul seks deur die ander lede, al is haar petite voorkoms verteenwoordig hul ware krag ontken. Nadat sy gekies is as 'n lid van die Real Organisasie XIII, word haar oë goud. In haar inskrywing in Jiminy se Joernaal in Kingdom Hearts II lyk Larxene 'n bietjie anders, aangesien haar hare ligter en amper wit is en sy lyk lippenstift te dra. Persoonlikheid Alhoewel Larxene gewoonlik glimlag, kan sy ongetwyfeld koud, meedoënloos en liefdeloos wees en blykbaar niks meer lief te hê as om ander mense af te bring nie. Mees dikwels beskryf as 'n dominante vrou met 'n sterk persoonlikheid wat nie vra nie, maar vertel, sy het skerp verstand en sardoniese opmerkings wat reg is om ander te irriteer. Hul grappies is geneig om in 'n slegte bui te wees, sodat iemand suksesvol geïrriteerd kan word, en soms, wanneer dit ver genoeg gedruk word, skreeuend of aanvalend, 'n reaksie wat sy lyk humoristies te vind. In die Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Manga is Larxene gesien hoe 'n boek gelees word oor die berugte Franse skrywer , die naamgenoot van sadisme, wat duidelik verband hou met haar sadistiese aard. Vreemd genoeg, saam met die onsensitiwiteit en gevoelloosheid, toon sy kinderlike en speelse gedrag, lag en giggel oormatig. Sy, hoewel herkenbaar met haar algehele gedrag, blyk ook 'n flirterend houding teenoor Axel in vergelyking met ander het, met redes daarvoor nie aangespreek. Lax terug en byna passief aan diegene wat sy wil of hou (of verwys na as 'n goeie samelewing), Larxene spreek haarself dramaties uit en maak voortdurend verregaande uitdrukkings en handbewegings. Sy bespot Vexen aanhoudend na verraad en onbevoegdheid bedreig deur Marluxia hom (hoewel dit kan verband hou met hul persoonlike afkeer van die man), en speel met Sora voordat sy vir die eerste keer hom veg. Wanneer sy haar gevel laat val, glimlag sy en val hom aan, stuur hom met 'n kragtige skop on de grond en vertel hom dat sy 'n "slegte ou" is, en bespot sy onvermoë om Naminé te onthou. Nadat sy Axel se onverwagse verraad ontdek het, sien sy dat Marluxia en haar planne uitmekaar getref het, terwyl dit negatief geraak het en byna oënskynlik teleurgesteld was as sy daaroor praat, haar vriendelike manier verdwyn, en in woede Sora aanval. Verrassend, net voor haar dood, laat sy 'n huil uit wat so hartseer klink soos wat sy verdwyn. In een van die Kingdom Hearts-romans wat met die reeks verband hou, ontmoet sy Marluxia vir die eerste keer en het sy pas by die Organisasie aangesluit. Synde dat sy die nuutste rekruut was, het sy hom gevra wat die organisasie se doelwit en Marluxia het haar herhaal wat Xemnas een keer vir hom gesê het: sodat hulle hier was om hul harte terug te kry. By die antwoord het sy deeglik bedink voordat sy gesê het dat 'n hart nie regtig nodig was nie. Sy het gevoel dit was pynlik om 'n hart te hê en dit was goed soos dit nou is, wat kan impliseer dat sy emosioneel seergemaak is vir die meeste van haar oorspronklike selflewe, en die gebrek aan hart hou die pyn in toom.Kingdom Hearts: Vol. 2 - Axel-Seven Days In Kingdom Hearts III word haar sneering-natuur beklemtoon wanneer sy haar vyande in die gesig staar, alhoewel haar temperament nog steeds teenwoordig is (waarskynlik as gevolg van haar eerste ondergang deur Sora se hande). Sy behou egter haar gewone onbeskofte en skerpgesinde persoonlikheid by organisasie vergaderings. Larxene het die taak om die Nuwe Sewe Harte te soek en doen haar uiterste bes om die Voogde van Lig weg te hou, aangesien dit die organisasie se planne sal ontwrig. Storielyn Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Op 'n onbekende wêreld het Larxene se oorspronklike persona, Elrena, 'n Hartlose geword, maar haar sterk wil wat haar liggaam toelaat om voort te gaan as haar Niemand, Larxene. Larxene is deur Xigbar ontdek en word die twaalfde en enigste vroulike lid van Organisasie XIII. Kort nadat sy aangesluit het, het sy Axel gevind en met hom gepraat. Sy het hom gevra hoe sy in haar nuwe outfit gekyk het, en toe hy nie 'n reaksie opgedoen het nie, het sy dit as 'n teken geneem, wat hy gevind het, dat sy onbevredigend was om met haar te praat. Axel het gesê hy is net verward oor hoekom sy vir geen rede met hom gesels het en dat hy nie haar teenwoordigheid onaantreklik vind nie, hy het haar net "niks" gevind. Na 'n oomblik van stilte het Larxene klaaglik gekla dat die kasteel vervelig was, en toe totsiens gegaan het vir 'n steeds verwarde Axel. 'N geruime tyd later ontmoet sy nog 'n nuwe lid, Marluxia, met wie sy op hierdie punt welbekend is. Nadat hy hom gevra het hoe hy by die organisasie aangekom het, het die twee neophytes ooreengekom dat die kasteel vervelig was. Die bespreking het spoedig verskuif na hul rolle in die Organisasie, insluitende die belangrikheid van harte. In 'n verrassend diepgaande verklaring het Larxene gesê dat 'n hart pynlik was en wonder of Nobodies soos haar en Marluxia beter af was om nie hul harte te herwin nie. Terwyl die twee saam geloop het, het hulle begin om planne te formuleer om Organisasie XIII omver te werp. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Larxene het haar afgryse uitgespreek toe Roxas op die sewende dag wakker geword het en was teenwoordig toe Xion by die Organisasie aangesluit het. Sy het Roxas in Twilight Town opgelei voordat hy weggestuur is na Kasteel van vergetelheid. Terwyl hy Roxas onderrig het, was dit haar verantwoordelikheid om hom te leer hoe om magie te gebruik. Larxene het 'n ware haat gehad om Roxas op te lei, en het elke oomblik gehaat. Sy het die feit uitgesien dat daar nog 'n Keyblade draer was, behalwe Roxas. Nadat sy gevra is wie dit was, het sy geantwoord: "Pas jou eie byewas." Later in die Grey-gebied lyk dit egter dat sy Roxas se vaardigheid begin erken, en selfs oorweeg om hom Marluxia se plot te vertel. Voordat Axel na Kasteel van vergetelheid vertrek het, het dit bekend geword dat Saïx geweet het van Marluxia en Larxene se planne om organisasie XIII omver te werp. Daarom het hy hulle en die ander "nuttelose" lede na Kasteel van vergetelheid gestuur, saam met Axel wat bevele gehad het om diegene wat beplan het om die Organisasie te verraai, uit te skakel. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Larxene word toegeskryf aan Kasteel van vergetelheid om eksperimente op herinneringe te help. In hierdie kasteel is Naminé, 'n jong meisie en 'n niemand met die vermoë om herinneringe te manipuleer nie. Sora word deur Marluxia tot Kasteel van vergetelheid gelei as deel van sy en Larxene se plan om die krag van die Keyblade te verkry waarmee hulle die Organisasie kon oorneem. Aansluiting by hierdie plot is hul mede-lid Axel, een van Larxene se nader vriende; Dit is egter nie bekend vir haar of Marluxia nie, dit 'n truuk van Axel se kant is, aangesien hy deur die Organisasie as 'n dubbele agent toegewys is om bewyse van hul plan te verkry, en indien hulle vermoedens waar was, om hulle uit te skakel. Sodra Sora by die Kasteel van vergetelheid binnekom, begin Naminé sy herinneringe in ooreenstemming met Marluxia se bevele te manipuleer. Binnekort begin hy vals herinneringe van Naminé as 'n vriend van sy kinderjare te wen totdat hy net haar naam kan onthou. Op hierdie stadium konfronteer Larxene Sora direk en kondig aan dat Naminé gyselaar in die kasteel gehou word. Sy val hom kwaadwillig aan en onthul 'n gelukkige sjarme wat Naminé hom glo jare gelede aan hom gegee het om hom te motiveer om haar naam te onthou. In werklikheid, die sjarme is dat van sy vriendin Kairi, nadat vorm verander deur Naminé. Larxene veg Sora, bespot Hom en roep hom hartelose, want hy het "vergeet" Namine voordat sy verslaan en ontsnap. Larxene word later genader deur senior lid Vexen, wat haar help, Axel en Marluxia evalueer Sora se krag met 'n replika van Sora se beste vriend Riku. Volgens Larxene se voorstel besluit Vexen om vir Naminé die herinnering van die replika te laat verander sodat dit die indruk gee dat hy die regte Riku is, tot die chagrijn van die replika. Sy gaan selfs so ver as om die replika te vernietig wanneer dit probeer weerstaan. As gevolg hiervan bots Sora met die replika om Naminé te beskerm, en dit dus gemotiveer Sora, voortgaan om die vloere van Kasteel van vergetelheid klim. Uiteindelik dwing Larxene en Marluxia Vexen om te veg Sora, voor deur Axel vermoor om Vexen uit die pad te vee en te toets Axel se lojaliteit. Sodra Axel in haar sameswering ingewy is, wat sekerlik besef word, laat Axel Naminé agter haar rug vry, en laat haar toe om te bely om Sora. Hul sameswering het uitmekaar geraak, en Larxene onthul die aard van Naminé en die Riku Replica na Sora voordat sy in 'n woede aanval. Larxene word uiteindelik in 'n wrede stryd teen Sora verslaan en verdwyn in die duisternis. Die Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga beeld die dood van Larxene op 'n heel ander manier uit. In hierdie weergawe nadat sy treffers het Naminé en Donald, en Goofy redding Sora, gooi Donald 'n vuurspeling om Sora se Blizzard-spelling te smelt terwyl Goofy hulle draai om 'n sprinkel-effek te skep, om Larxene nat te kry. Dan, wanneer Larxene haar weerlig-magie probeer gebruik, word die water haar elektrifiseer en verbrand haar. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Larxene wat haar swart rok dra, verskyn langs haar mede-lede van die werklike Organisasie XIII by Waar Niks Versamel. Soos die helde vorder, verval die Organisasie se toegekende tyd en word sy lede, insluitende Larxene, betyds teruggetrek na hul regmatige tydpunte. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Na die terugkeer na haar menslike vorm, herstel die werklike organisasie XIII haar as 'n Niemand Larxene en stel haar weer in die organisasie. Sora, Donald, en Goofy ontmoet Larxene by die kloof by Arendelle. Met geen herinneringe van hulle tyd in Kasteel van vergetelheid, erken niemand van hulle Larxene nie. Larxene egter onthou hulle, en poog om te verhoed dat hulle om enige nader aan Elsa, sigbaar gewalg deur hul inmenging. Sy ontvoer Sora en sy vriende in 'n ysige doolhof waardeur hulle vlug en probeer om Elsa te bereik. Later, soos Sora, Donald en Goofy by die bergrif aankom en voorberei om Elsa te ontmoet, verskyn Larxene voor hulle en erken dat sy opgedra is om Elsa te volg en glo dat sy is een van die nuwe sewe harte. Sy vertel hulle dat Elsa se magie óf lig of donker is en dat sy self moet kan kies. Met haar krag van weerlig, blaas Elsa haar van die berg burr. Larxene verskyn weer by Arendelle, wat verbaas is dat Anna se liefde vir Elsa nadat sy haar opgeoffer het om haar te red, het hul harte met lig gevul. Sy waarsku dan Sora dat as hy nie sy sewe voogde van lig vind nie, sou hulle gaan na Anna en Elsa. Sy onthul ook dat die Organisasie reeds hul dertien soekers van duisternis versamel het, voordat hulle in 'n Korridor van Duister verdwyn. By die Keyblade-begraafplaas het sy met Demyx, Luxord en Marluxia hergroepeer. Hulle word gesien hoe hulle praat oor hul tyd in die vorige organisasie. Larxene beledig Demyx as nutteloos. Sy en die ander word onderbreek deur die aankoms van Xemnas, wat hulle inlig oor sy redes waarom hulle die onderskeie lede van die vorige organisasie gekies het: die eerste ses was leerlinge van Ansem die wyse man, die volgende twee het kort daarna saamgekom en toe die lede nege tot twaalf — met verwysing na Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia en Larxene — het 'n "ou Keyblade-nalatenskap" gehad, wat Xemnas belowe om aan hulle te openbaar. Larxene word weer gesien in die Skein van Severance by die Keyblade-begraafplaas, vergesel deur Luxord, Marluxia en Xemnas terwyl hulle van Koning Mickey veg. Sora kom tot die koning se hulp, en die twee van hulle verslaan Larxene. Wanneer sy verdwyn, kla sy weer dat sy verloor het vir "baie verloorders". Sy voel egter dat 'n vaartuig vir Xehanort se hart, 'n selfs erger lot sou wees. Toe Sora vra hoekom Larxene Xehanort gevolg het, vertel sy vir hom dat sy gemerk op die rit was. Wanneer sy gevra word wie sy by is, vertel sy hom eenvoudig dat dit haar geheim is, voordat dit verdwyn. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Larxene (Baas) Larxene is 'n buitengewoon bekwame vegter; albei tye praat sy met Sora, sy kan hom herhaaldelik vinniger skop en jab as wat hy kan nie wraak nie en sy stuur hom met 'n enkele skop deur die lug. Die tweede keer dat sy dit doen, raak sy Sora ernstig aan die punt dat hy skaars kan staan. Sy is ook sterk genoeg om die Riku Replica by die kop vas te hou en dit met een hand maklik deur die kamer te gooi. Haar sterkte is duidelik bekend deur baie van die karakters, soos die Riku Replica wat beweer dat hulle niks vrees nie, maar hy dit voor Larxene cowers. Larxene se fisiese vegvaardighede lyk soos dié van 'n ninja. Sy gebruik haar messe tussen haar vingers om soos met kloue op te tree en kan hulle met elektrisiteit toedien en hulle by Sora gooi. Sy is ook die mees ratse lid van die Organisasie, wat dikwels vinnige skoppe en jabs gebruik om ekstra pyn aan die teenstander te lewer. Saam met haar manipulerende aard, het hierdie sadisme haar die titel "Savage Nimf" verdien. Met magie Larxene in staat wees om weerlig op die slagveld af te roep, sowel as om levitasie en plaaslike teleportasie uit te voer. Haar sleights en spesiale vermoëns behels almal haar gebruik van hierdie vermoëns. .]] In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix kan sy as 'n Afwesige Silhouet gestry word en as data, maar hierdie keer gebruik sy heeltemal verskillende taktieke. Sy kan haarself verdeel in veelvuldige kopieë wat Sora individueel of in konsert aan te val, en haar aanvalle fokus meer op fisiese stakings as op magie. Sy gebruik egter nog steeds dondermagie, die sterkste daarvan is 'n draaiende muur van balweerligte soortgelyk aan Hades se vuurmuur. Deur die Reaksie bevel "Merge" te gebruik, kan Sora haar stamp deur haar "terug in haarself te gooi". In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, het Larxene 'n Limit Break genoem Voltic Rush, wat veroorsaak dat sy vinnig teen vyande wegbreek. In Kingdom Hearts III kan Larxene die Labyrinth van Ice sak-dimensie bou deur haar elektriese vaardigheid met ys te kombineer, alhoewel sy opmerk "dit is nie haar ding nie" wanneer sy met ys werk. Sy wys ook die krag om haarself, Sora, Donald en Goofy kortliks uit die sin met die res van Arendelle met 'n koepel van duisternis te neem. Wapens Larxene dra 'n stel agt gooiende messe tussen haar vingers in die geveg. Haar hoofstel messe word gesamentlik Foudre genoem, wat beteken "Weerlig" in Frans. Elke mes verskyn as een van die Organisasie-insigne se spykers in geel en blou. Larxene sal hierdie wapens na die teenstander gooi, of spoed deur hulle, met die messe tussen haar vingers. Die messe wat sy dra kan ook gebruik word in naby gevegte vir die afwerking waai. Al die messe van Larxene het Franse name, en hierdie name verwys na natuurlike verskynsels soos wind en storm. In die Franse weergawe van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days het al die wapens van Larxene Duitse name. File:Foudre KHII.png|Larxene se kenmerkende mes, die Foudre. Gallery File:Larxene KHCOM.png|Larxene soos sy in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories verskyn. File:Larxene (card).png|Die Larxene Vyandskaart soos dit in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories veskyn. File:Larxene KHD.png|Larxene soos sy in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days verskyn. File:Larxene KHIII.png|Larxene in Kingdom Hearts III File:Larxene 02 KHIII.png|Larxene in Kingdom Hearts III File:Larxene KHUX.png|Larxene se sprite in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. File:Larxene (Battle) KHUX.png|Larxene se stryd sprite in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. File:Larxene KHCOM Manga.png|Larxene soos sy in die ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' manga voorkom. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters Kategorie:Allies Kategorie:Antagonists